


Jealousy Thy Name is Peter Hale

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Creeper Peter Hale, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski should be his!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Thy Name is Peter Hale

Hiding behind a few bushes besides the Stilinski house, Peter pouted as he watched Chris put the moves on his man! That’s right John Stilinski was his and the stupid hunter was encroaching on his territory. Sure, he hadn’t said two words to the Sheriff in all the time he lived in Beacon Hills but he had been crushing on John for a while now! Just because Peter had a disadvantage of being crazy and dead for a couple of weeks didn’t mean that Chris had the right to steal what was his.

Okay, he could admit it to himself; he was envious of Chris Argent and bit broody over the loss of his beloved beefcake. Jealousy thy name was Peter Hale and the man knew that green wasn't a good color of him. He believed of course that he had every right to be mad at Chris for asking John out before he could get the chance. After all Peter had tried to show John just how much he loved the other man. Wasn’t trying to turn your kid in a werewolf and leaving wolfsbane on his doorstep signs of courtship? Surely, these kind of things were romantic enough for the Sheriff? It seems, however, his overtures have gone unnoticed or ignored. What kind of chicanery was this? Surely Peter was sexier than the likes of Chris Argent. Although he couldn’t deny that the hunter was kind of hot in his own gruff way but that didn’t mean Peter was going to let sleeping dogs lie.

No sir, he, Peter Hale was going to get his man. No matter how turned on he was by watching Chris and John have sex in the kitchen, the werewolf was going to steal the Sheriff away from his lover. On second thought (as he watch Chris do some very interesting things with his tongue), perhaps he would change his plans and have his way with both men. Yes, that was certainly a tempting thought to Peter after all two hot men were better than just one.

As a plan formed in Peter’s mind, he continued his surveillance of the two men. Taking out a notebook, he began to jot down a few things. Now he had some information on Chris and John, Peter would know exactly what it would take to seduce the two men into his bed. Finally, he was about to have fun for the first time in three years.

Peter couldn't wait for Chris and John to see things from his point of view. Once they were his; then oh, yes, he would have himself a real good time!!!!


End file.
